Only in the Night
by Iamahappyperson
Summary: AU A mansion that only appears at night and a young girl whose dreams center around it
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: don't own any of these, hope you guys like the beginning (  
  
His dark Prussian blue eyes scanned the dim-lit streets of a dreary wet alley. Slowly turning his head, he abruptly stops as he spots his prey. Her full red lips pouted like dark blood under the weak streetlight. She crooned her neck softly from side to side, dark green eyes watched flirtatiously as a pink tongue stuck out licking her lips.  
  
'A harlot of the night,' the man thought 'No older than 18, she has experience.'  
  
The woman put her hands over her lowered head as light blond hair fell down her face. She smirked, as she knew from the looks of the man, he was very wealthy. Although his hair looked rather unkempt, his clothing gave away his status. The strong leather shoes with the metal buckle, his silk breeches, the proud ruffle of his finely made cotton shirt covered with a royal blue jacket enhanced with white lining complimented the man's intensely handsome face. The prostitute pushed her bountiful chest up to his line of vision. This was going to be a wonderful night.  
  
Those dark eyes roamed towards her chest, she was blessed indeed. He smiled softly as his vision trailed down her body noting that her corset looked as if it was on a little tighter than it should. Nonetheless, he was enamored by this woman's gifted figure.  
  
"We're we going for tonight love?" she cooed softly. "It's rather cold this time of night."  
  
Without a reply, the man put his arm around her shoulder and started leading the way. He leaned his head in and started whispering into her ear. She giggled lightly, not realizing that he only meant to drift her away from the conversation on where they were going. The man started laughing to himself, making fun of the gullibility of women, especially the one that he was talking nonsense to now. Women like her want the easy way, they wanted the rich man, the big mansion, the satin, silk among others, and they could care less about whose heart they break, as long as they get what they want. He smiled to himself as he thought about giving her what she wanted, and so much more.  
  
She felt her feet give in. Right when she was about to give up on this customer, her eyes widened with astonishment to a huge mansion. She walked slowly away from the man, as her mouth was open, barely breathing for she had never seen such a breathtaking residence in all her life. Her mind slowly started to inquire on his identity, for someone who was this wealthy couldn't have gotten away from the gossip circle. Who was he? This man so mysterious, his dark bangs covered most of his mischievous eyes, so charming that he could have any high debutante. Why was she the lucky one? Why did this man take a fancy for her? By all means she was an attractive, experienced woman, but she was hardly as refined than many older than she. She turned around, facing him.  
  
" As one who may be as prominent as yourself, you know that it is impolite to ask for names," he said.  
  
With a swift glide, the man opened the large door. As they entered, the woman continued to be enamored by the mansion's many arts. The staircase seemed to be made of ivory and the floors made with soft marble. The woman's walking form stayed straight as her eyes wandered, her breath became nervous. Just who was he? A man of his wealth couldn't hide the way he seemed he did. Why hadn't she seen this place before? Surely his wealth came from a famous name? Her breath became slow, her eyes still taking the beauty of this marvelous place.  
  
" My room," he pointed over.  
  
She felt her heart slightly jump over the man's voice. His voice, it was so cold, another thing that she didn't notice about him. Her figure entered the spacious room, his fingers pushing the door closed. Her body suddenly jerked as the man's strong arms pulled her body in front of him, grabbing her in a tight embrace. This wasn't the correct process; she was supposed to seduce him! However, his eyes, his mysterious eyes entrancing her, they were almost.hypnotic. Her star-eyed gaze remained plastered as her body went slightly limp.  
  
He felt her body go weak. Smiling, he opened his mouth, revealing fangs. His head drifted down to her alabaster neck and bit down with a soft crunch. Her blood tasted like silk on his tongue, her beauty only encouraged his desire to continue to consume her. Perfect, just perfect, his little disposable doll, that's all women were to him, this one was no different. He exhaled in ecstasy as his grip on her body fell loose and the figure slumped like a sack of potatoes on the floor. Shivering with delight after his meal, the man stretched his arms and gazed out at the midnight sky. All of his victims questioned who he was before they met their fate. The mansion that only appeared in the darkest hours of night and disappeared in the daylight. Daylight will always be his only enemy. For vampires, they feast on the weak at night. Vampires like Heero Yuy.  
  
Do tell what you think of my story, review critique etc. I have everything planned out so I will most likely not change the story unless the idea bowls me over ( 


	2. Ch1 An Introduction

Yeah yeah..I don't own any of these characters etc. I'm glad people liked my ficcy and like I said I get to choose the coupling, no whining about wanting me to change the characters or introducing ones that I don't plan on putting in. Flame me all you want, I don't care.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Her eyes pinpointed her invisible target as she tightly gripped the hilt of her brightly embroidered sword. Soft rose lips held a small frown as her eyes inverted in to a concentrated look, her mind was thinking. A small bead of sweat slowly slid off the side of her thinly arched eyebrows, her straight stance stiff. She slowly revealed the sword from her side, the sun reflecting off the hard silver. Her back slightly arched, she planted her left foot firmly on the soft soil. With a flick of her wrist, she charged, parrying, dodging unseen attacks. She was dancing, dancing with this partner, a dance of power, the power to dominate. Her ears rang with the clashing of swords, the struggling grunts, her own heart beating to the momentum of this dance. She could feel the pressure forcing itself upon her as she looked at her partner with burning eyes. This dance could last forever.  
  
"Perhaps you shouldn't resort to these meaningless spars for the purpose of practicing milady."  
  
She turned her neck at the sound of his familiar voice. His soft, sweet, uncaring voice echoing in her ear, like the tenderness of a mother cooing her baby. As she pulled a strand of her everlasting hair behind her ear, her other hand pushed in the sword to the hilt. With a deep sigh of embarrassment, she quickly walked towards him.  
  
"I thought I told you to address me by my first name."  
  
His eyes stared at her playfully. This girl would never know those shining eyes only belonged to her. This girl, wait, no, woman, was his best friend since birth. Through all the years that he had known her, she still kept her strength, the strength that set her apart from the girls at the richly banquets their parents forced them to regularly attend. Flimsy this girl was not, though she was not as skilled in swordsmanship, her own inner power and determination could easily defeat any armada in Europe, hell the world.  
  
"Perhaps maybe one day I will, but unfortunately I would feel that it would be improper of me to address you in that fashion."  
  
"We've been friends since birth and you still refuse to call me by my first name. I am not some sort of royalty that you have to worship."  
  
"I understand, but I still will call you milady. Anyways, from the performance that you've shown here, it seems you're trying to avoid deep thought again."  
  
He could notice her wince as he made the observation. Many things bothered the poor girl but not many would drive her to the point to where she would pseudo-fight with an invisible character. He understood the concept that she only used this as a method to steer clear away from thinking about it. The way her long loose hair spun in coordination to her graceful movements, the method her long, nubile fingers struck her enemy. It was truly a show to see, it made him reluctant to see such a spectacle end. Smiling softly at her, he waited.  
  
It irritated her to know that he knew. She hated him for it, for knowing her so well to the point where even the slightest glance was figured out in a mere nanosecond. At the same time, he was comforting to be around. While her parental figures had never been around much to listen, he was always there, listening, talking. In all her life, he was the only friend she had, too improper for the girls and too much of a joke with the boys. As much as she felt annoyed that he knew her too well, she secretly felt overjoyed for receiving such care from such a good-hearted man.  
  
"I don't want to meet another suitor. Basically I am disappointed that my father and mother have not listened to my request to stop these incessant pigs."  
  
"It doesn't matter, you've scared most of them away."  
  
"Of course, they only want me for the dowry anyways."  
  
He slightly chuckled. Yes, there was money involved but it was also the fact that she was beautiful as well. Long soft hair, alabaster skin, and large dark eyes, men lusted for her. He would even be lying to himself if he said that he hadn't thought about kissing her soft lips. She was just the icing on the cake though, many men felt this way only to realize that the prize wasn't worth it if they had to deal with such a violent future wife.  
  
"So what are you going to do about the next one? You can't do this forever."  
  
She stared straight at him, straight into his eye.  
  
"I will be free one day, away from this hell."  
  
He was slightly taken aback, the intense stare from her shining hopeful dark eyes. If only there were some way to help this poor woman, who was so unsatisfied with the shallowness of her life. He hated seeing her like this, so under appreciated in the world that she lived in. The withdrawals that she has to her fantasy worlds, it wasn't safe for her.  
  
"You've been having those dreams again haven't you."  
  
The concern, a small flash of sadness swept through his eyes, she couldn't handle it. Stoic, apathetic, but ever so dear to her heart, he watched her like a guardian angel. She wondered what she had done in all her life to deserve such a wonderful friend by her side and it pained her to know that she could hurt him so easily. Rubbing the tips of her fingers through the sides of her neck, her indigo eyes silently avoided his green one.  
  
"The same one."  
  
"Please tell me you aren't planning to find this place."  
  
"I've had these dreams since I was a child, you've known that. It has to mean something, my calling, my destiny, something."  
  
"Or it could be your doom."  
  
"Please don't"  
  
"I don't want to have your father find out about this one day and send you to the asylum. You know people don't tolerate dark dreams."  
  
He proved his point. In such a prim and secluded society, dreams about the dark side were considered to be placed upon the cursed, the damned. She moved her petite figure away from his tall one.  
  
"Maybe it is my death, but it would be better than living like this."  
  
He watched her go. Hair flowing like airy liquid, she closed the door behind her. He sat down on a patch of grass and carefully plucked a dandelion in a patch of weeds. As a gentle breeze wove in, he watched the seeds fly like clumsy butterflies.  
  
Trowa smiled and sighed.  
  
"Rei, one day you will be the death of me.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Alrighty, that's my second chapter to this story, review it all you like. If there is anything that I need to fix writing wise, please do tell me. 


End file.
